My First Time? See, um, About That
by Ms. Jessica Cullen
Summary: "Why?" he asked, "Why me?  I'm one of the rudest people in the world to you, and you're willing to give me your virginity based on an offensive comment?" -What's the offensive comment? Is Bella really that desperate? Yes. M, AH, OOC and sour for lemons


**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this : ) this one-shot actually came to me while I was in Spanish (because I love paying attention in that class… not) and I was thinking about how inexperienced I was with Spanish, and naturally applied it to a sexual scenario. **

**Also, I'm supposed to be studying for Spanish finals right now… but my little sister is blasting In Sync so I'm distracting myself.**

**And yes- I was in fact chewing gum while thinking of this. Let's see how Spanish and gum translate into word porn, shall we?**

**I wish learning Spanish could be this fun…**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

Alice victimized Rose next, "What about you, Rosie? When, where, and who was your first lay?" she asked. The other girls attending the party tuned in.

It wasn't a secret that Rose slept around, so I'd be surprised if she actually remembered.

She thought back. I was shocked. In her 17 years, how many guys had she actually been with?

"Let's see…" she slurred, taking a drink out of her plastic red cup. She made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I was the only girl here who wasn't drinking. "It was probably… Mike Newton in sixth grade when he gave me a lollipop…" she took another big gulp.

All of the girls wrinkled their noses in disgust and giggled.

"W-what about you… Bella?" Alice asked.

Oh no. I knew she would have asked me next. The first popular girl's party I'd ever been to and I was about to go and fuck it up. I should've said no when Rose took me with her. I didn't think she'd leave my side, but she's already hooked up once and gotten drunk, forgetting about me.

I gritted my teeth, saying the answer that would get me teased, "I haven't even had my first kiss yet."

All of the girls had delayed reactions, excepting Rose, who just kept drinking.

They gasped, "Wow," Lauren Mallory said, "You don't," she paused to take a sip of her vodka, "drink, and you've never even kissed anyone? Fuck, Rose, why do you even like her!" she yelled, some of the other party goers looking at her… and me…

Rose wasn't even paying attention, and I felt a humiliating blush spread across my face.

Rose could find another ride home. I grabbed my keys and turned to leave. I had no excuse to associate myself with these people. Rosalie was nice when she wasn't drunk, but that wasn't very often.

Angela could always be that constant for me, I guess, I thought when I walked through the door to my house.

I sighed, not even deciding to change when I went to sleep.

BEBE

"Bells, you up yet?" Charlie called from downstairs. I sunk my head into my pillow, calling out my affirmative.

It was a Friday (thank goodness) but I felt really tired from the late party last night, but I was better off than all of those girls with hangovers…

I kissed Charlie on the cheek when I left for school, getting there just before 7:30, hurrying to my first class.

During biology, I thought about last night. Maybe Lauren Mallory was right. I was a stick in the mud.

Here I am, an honors student, geek to the highest meaning, and I haven't had my first kiss. It isn't like I'm atrocious. I was best friends with one of the most popular girls in school, but only by default, we carpooled together since we were in kindergarten.

Maybe it was time for me to have my first kiss… maybe it was time to feel what every girl talked about as the most monumental moment of her life.

Rosalie came up to me, looking completely wasted, "Ugh, why did I come to school today… but you're even more unbelievable. I can't believe you didn't hook up with anyone last night! I was really thinking you'd lose your V-card but apparently not!"

"Can you say that any louder?" I asked in embarrassment. I saw the worst person imaginable in that exact moment.

Edward Cullen, the closest thing I've ever had to a tormentor. I've never felt more contempt for anyone in my life than for Edward Cullen. Honestly, I can't remember where and when it all started, but I hate him. He's so cocky.

Well, I guess if you had to trace it back to something, I guess it was the day he talked about having sex for the first time- last year. I have to admit, I was jealous… not only of the girl (you couldn't blame me, he's actually really attractive) but of the experience too. I felt like something like that would never happen for me, and he seemed to have such an easy time with it.

"What's that I hear?" I could recognize his cocky voice from a mile away.

I glare at Rose. _Now you've done it, now you've ruined my life._

I reluctantly turned back towards Edward, prepared to face whatever social death he chose for me. Unluckily for me, his posse was with him, so I hadn't a remote chance of persuading him to let this go.

I turn back around for Rose's support, but she scurries away with Alice Brandon- the girl from the party.

I glare behind her. S_ome friend, _I think, and turn back to Edward.

"Still a virgin, Bella?" he smirks, "Something tells me that isn't a choice you made," he teased me.

I grit my teeth and question why I'm still here listening to this shit when the guys behind him laugh.

The ten minute bell rings and Edward starts to walk away.

"Oh, Bella, if you're that desperate, you can come on over to my house tonight, I'll fuck you."

I didn't hear the last part of what he says after that, but I feel demeaned, objectified, and like I want to kick his ass. How dare he speak to me like that? Sure, we didn't have much of an audience, but it didn't matter, it would've insulted me if we were alone.

I walked to fourth period in a trance, debating all the ways that I could kill him without suspicion.

BEBE

_He was joking. He didn't mean it._

That was my mantra right now. I kept repeating it and repeating it in my head.

My thought process didn't make sense. It wasn't logical. I _knew _that. I was a straight A student and one of the best assets on the debate team. My mind was literally swarmed with dozens of reasons why this was a horrible idea.

Somehow, they didn't matter to me. I was tired of being the only virgin at Forks High, and if that meant taking a humiliating trip to Edward's house to take him up on the offer that never stood, then I guess that was all that mattered.

But it wasn't. Every time I got that solitary pro drilled into my brain, I became filled with doubt. I'd been arguing about this with myself for an hour, it was currently 8 o' clock.

Well… maybe I could just go over there and see. I knew he never in a million years would expect me to go to his house, hell, he probably forgot about the non offer he made to me in the first place.

_This is your chance, Bella. Edward's as good as they come. By they, don't be mistaken, I don't mean men, I mean sex partners._

Before my mind had a chance to fill with doubt again, I all but ran out to my car and drove. I think I remember where Edward lived, and I hoped to God that he wasn't with his friends.

Here. Anxiety filled my entire body with nerves, and I debated turning back around. He never even meant it. It was a fucking insult, and I was that desperate.

My mind wasn't connected to my body. My mind screamed no, but my body yelled yes, and exited the car, walking to his door.

_No! Turn back! Leave! You'll never live this down if he says no!_

This causes me to halt my hand just as it's about to knock on his door.

_But if he says yes… then you'll feel what the most experienced guy at Forks High can do. You know you want that._

This causes me to knock once, and once I've knocked, I can't just stop, so I shut my eyes and keep knocking.

I hear heavy footsteps.

"Stop knocking, I'm fucking coming."

I don't realize that I'm still knocking until Edward points it out. He pulls open the door, looking just as if he woke up.

No shirt, just a pair of sweats. I now see what all the girls rave about… he's gorgeous. I cast my eyes down though, when he takes a look at me, because I know the expression on his face will be one of sheer shock, maybe disgust.

"Isabella Swan?" he asks in an incredulous voice, and I can see that he has crossed his arms.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked. I forced my eyes to look up at him and when he saw the fear and anxiety in them, he toned it down a little.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again, a little softer.

"Um… I… uh… well… today…"

That was all I managed to get out. I cursed my inability to speak.

He looked annoyed, "What about today?"

I took a deep breath and began again, "Look, I know what you said today was insulting, demeaning, sexist, and disgusting, but…"

He cut me off, "If you're looking for me to apologize to you, you're going to be sorely disappointed, I'm not going to say I'm sorry for objectifying you," he rolled his eyes and began to shut the door.

"Wait," I said through clenched teeth and held the door open, "I wasn't looking for an apology," I said, trying to ignore how much of a pompous jackass he was and trying to remember why I wanted this in the first place.

He opened the door again and raised his eyebrows, "What about it then, Bella," he crossed his arms over his chest. I would've answered sooner if I wasn't so distracted by his physique.

"I wanted to take you up on your offer," I said through clenched teeth, averting my eyes so that I wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

It was a full five seconds before I heard his hearty laughter surround me. I felt a hot blush immediately rise to my cheeks. I knew this was a bad idea. I spun on my heel before tears could come to my eyes, but I felt his laughter stop and his hand wrap around my arm.

He gently pulled me back around to face him and his eyes searched mine for some sort of explanation.

"Look, say yes and I'll stay, so no and I'll leave, but don't laugh at me," I said, mustering up all the courage I could to look at him. All traces of his laughter were gone, and a look of genuine curiosity crossed his features.

"Why?" he asked, "Why me? I'm one of the rudest people in the world to you, and you're willing to give me your virginity based on an offensive comment?"

He dropping his hand from my arm and leaned his gorgeous head to the side, leaning on the door while he waited for my answer.

"Thank you for recognizing that this is the most embarrassing moment of my life," I said sarcastically, "But you're obviously experienced, so you know what you're doing, and is it a crime that I want to give my virginity up to someone attractive? If I had to give it up to someone like Newton I think I might-"

He cut me off again, "Turn around for me," he said.

I looked at him in confusion, but he just stood there, waiting.

Reluctantly and obediently, I turned around for him, until I was facing away from him, only then realizing that he was assessing my body.

"Okay," he said simply, opening the door wider. I spun around and, while grateful at his change in attitude, was confused about why he changed his mind.

He answered my unasked question when he pulled me inside.

"I'm saying yes for a couple of reasons," he said, holding his hands on my hips. I gasped at the feeling of someone else's hands on me and blushed, peeking up at him.

He smiled at my reaction, and went on to explain, "One, I'm an ass man, and you, Isabella Swan, have a killer ass," I blushed even more at this and started to breathe a little heavier- this seemed to please him, "Two, the fact that you're a virgin, and counting on me to teach you about sex. Also, how much you're reacting to me right now. All I'm doing is putting my hands on your hips and you look like you're about to faint."

He was right, of course, I had no clue what I was doing, and I was counting on him to help me. I bit my lip and looked up at him. He was smirking down at me.

"And going off of that information, this is going to be your first kiss," he said.

I looked at his lips with wide eyes.

"Relax, baby," he said, taking my head in his hands, "I'll go easy on you… for now."

He touched his lips to mine and I felt an electric current run through my entire body. I gasped against his soft lips. After a few seconds, he upped the ante and pressed me flush against him, not hesitating to open his mouth and sweep his tongue across my bottom lip.

And because I'm such an embarrassment to woman kind, I yelped at how it felt. That's me. When I finally get my chance, I ruin it by _yelping _when he tried to kiss me.

He pulled away from my shaking form with an amused expression on his face, I looked up at him with wide, apologetic eyes.

"You sure you want this?" he asked, a hint of a smile still on his face.

I nodded- almost too eagerly- "Yes," I said too quickly, "I'm… just not used to it…" I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Not used to what?" he asked, settling his hands on my hips again.

"Not used to… all of it… being this close to someone," I said with a blush.

He leaned down and kissed me again- a harmless kiss- "Don't worry, just let me make you feel good. Isn't that why you came here in the first place? You said it yourself, I know what I'm doing."

He's right, I'm just blowing this way out of proportion. I leaned up to kiss him this time, but I wasn't brave enough to make it as hot and steamy as he did.

I didn't have to worry though, because he knew what to do. He tilted his head towards the stairs and motioned for me to follow him. My breathing was erratic the entire way up the stairs and I felt my heart beating really fast.

I was about to have sex with the most popular guy in school, and I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I didn't have time to think about it though because he stopped at a door that I assumed led to his bedroom.

I bit my lip- a nervous habit- when he opened the door, he seemed to enjoy my nervous reactions. Judging from the devilish look on his face, he wanted to corrupt me just as much as I wanted to_ be _corrupted. He moved to sit down on his bed, and motioned for me to join him. I was chewing on my lip uncontrollably now, and I hardly knew what to do with myself. I placated myself with the fact that I didn't have to worry though, because Edward knew exactly what to do.

"Have you ever masturbated, Isabella?" he asked me. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Wasn't it obvious?

I shook my head and looked at my hands, embarrassed by my lack of experience.

I heard his light chuckle bounce off of the walls, "Mm, so you don't even know how this is going to feel," this seemed to please him.

I felt a shift in weight on the bed and looked up to see Edward closer to me than he was before, raising his hand up to brush some hair behind my ear.

"Don't be embarrassed," he ducked his head to suckle a spot below my ear and I gasped at how intense it was. I felt an uncomfortable desire for friction in between my legs and my head rolled back. One of his hands snaked to grab the back of my neck and lower me to the bed. My breath was shaky when he pulled away from my neck.

He straddled my hips and smirked when I gasped at how he felt against me, even through two layers of denim.

"Edward…" I said in a somewhat desperate voice. I tried to rub my thighs together to get that friction my mind was screaming for.

He gave me a slow, crooked smile at my uncontrolled reaction to him sitting on top of me.

"Virgins are so much fun," he murmured when he leaned down to kiss me again. He had me panting for more in less than half a minute. As if he could read my thoughts, he slowly trailed his hand up my jacket towards my zipper, only to yank it down and take it off of me.

He gripped my hips, effectively stopping me from squirming and driving me crazy.

"Edward, please…" I tried to plead with him.

He took his sweet time complying to my request, slipping his hands under my shirt and lifting it over my head. He leaned back off of me into a kneeling position and watched me tremble under his gaze. He watched my heaving chest with intent eyes, but then looked confused and then snapped his eyes up to my face.

"Since when do virgins wear lingerie?" he asked.

I blushed, muttering one word that explained it all, "Rosalie."

He nodded slowly, lightly tracing random patterns on my stomach, slowly moving upward…

I gulped and watched his hand with undying interest.

"Remind me to thank her," he said, and slid the straps of my bra down, moving his hand to my back to quickly unclasp my bra with a single flick of his fingers.

He smirked again when he saw my nipples reaching out towards him, aching for him to touch them. I bit my lip nervously while he gave me a once over.

He brushed his hand over one of my breasts and I moaned his name, arching my back trying to get closer to his hand.

"That's a huge turn on…" he said, licking his lips.

"W-what?" I said in a breathy voice, overwhelmed by the tingly sensation that I felt on my skin where he just touched me.

"Corrupting you," he said, singlehandedly unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans while kissing his way down my neck.

I moaned again and tangled my hands in his hair, trying to get closer… even though it was never close enough.

"And if you're going so crazy just from me barely touching you," he said, his head hovering over my chest, "then you're _really _going to like this."

Without any further notice, he took my nipple into his mouth, and I was done for… I was his…

He flicked his tongue against me and I cried his name out loudly, hearing it echo around his room. He raised his other hand up to my other breast and started massaging it, satisfying me by pinching or biting on my nipple every time I moaned out his name.

I liked his reward system.

I felt that intense need for friction start to bother me again, and I started moving my hips toward his, silently begging for him.

He lifted his head from my chest and I saw the most arrogant smile I've ever seen. I was panting and writhing underneath him and he chuckled with dark humor, reaching out with one finger to flick my nipple, knowing it would elicit a hiss from me.

I felt like the more I rubbed my legs together, the worse my need for him got, and he seemed to notice as he was pulling my jeans down my legs.

I eagerly kicked out of them and shivered when I felt a cold breeze blow across me… down there, making me realize that he managed to slide off my panties with my jeans. He smiled mischievously at me when I blushed at my realization.

He shimmied up my body, making my breath hitch when his hands slid up and down my thighs. I gulped, still feeling woozy from what he'd been doing before.

"Why don't you spread those pretty legs for me, Bella," I bit my lip and opened my legs wide enough for him to kneel inside of. Somehow, the action felt really slutty to me, considering that I'd never done anything like this before.

His expert hands started to slide down my thighs and settled so close to where I wanted them, it was infuriating. Only a little closer.

"Wait!" I said, surprising even myself when his hands started to get a little closer.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, but stopped moving his hands, effectively lowering my thumping heart rate.

I blushed and cast my gaze down and he cocked his head to the side, "Do you not want this?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" I said- again too eagerly, "I-I'm just nervous…"

He tilted my chin up with his finger and kissed me, "We've been through this. Let me handle this, I know what I'm doing. Just… feel," he said, persuading me with his mouth to lie back down on the bed.

His hand slowly slid down my stomach again and I took a deep breath, trying not to be nervous. I didn't know why I was so nervous, maybe I felt like I wouldn't be adequate enough once he-

"Oh mother of God!" I shouted when his hand finally finished its descent. My mouth hung open and my heart kept pounding in my chest when I felt two of his fingers slide inside of me.

I moaned, rocking my hips toward his hand.

"Ed- oh fuck," I shouted when his thumb pressed against some part of me that felt… unbelievable.

I saw white speckles flash in front of my eyes. I reached out for anything to grab, but my fingers and toes felt numb. I kept opening my mouth to scream his name but I was too focused on the pleasure he was giving me to even hear what I was saying.

I felt myself come down from my high and, when I could focus on something other than my first orgasm, my eyes came in to focus on the arrogant sex genius lying on his arm like he was God's gift to women… which, I guess to me, he was.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked with a smirk. I was still trying to regain my breath, so I had some trouble responding.

"That was… what was that?" I asked.

He quirked his eyebrow, "That was your first orgasm."

Well yeah, I knew that, "No… I mean…" I didn't exactly know how to word it, but he seemed to understand.

"You never took an anatomy class?" he sounded shocked, and for some reason he shot me a mischievous smile.

Yes. He understood. I blushed and he gave me a large grin, kissing down my chest…towards my stomach… lower…

"I get to teach you more than I thought I would," he said, looking up at me when his face was lined up with my hips.

"This," he said, flicking his tongue against that spot that gave me so much pleasure before. It didn't fail to do it again and I shouted his name- his tongue…

He chuckled at my reaction, sending pleasurable vibrations through my core, making me tilt my hips toward him and moan.

"-is your clit," he finished his sentence, "-does that answer your question?" he asked.

I gulped down as much air as I could and nodded in his general direction.

"I… I want to know about… um… you," I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

He seemed to catch my train of thought and stood up to remove his sweats and boxers.

"We aren't even half way done yet," he said with a wink before he let his boxers fall to the ground.

I gasped at the sight of… him. I couldn't move. He stayed still for a few moments to let me adjust to it. He wasn't as… perfectly formed as my virgin imagination had led me to believe, but I still felt a familiar pulse in between my legs from just looking at him.

It was bigger than I thought it was, and I wondered if it was even going to fit. Like the inexperienced idiot I was, I voiced my thoughts.

"Will that even fit?" I asked, still looking at him with wide eyes.

I heard his devious chuckle float around the room.

He nodded, to answer my question. I looked lustfully and curiously down at his length, peeking up at him, "Can I…?"

"God, please."

Hesitantly, I wrapped my hand around him, pumping it up and down. He- already knowing how inexperienced I was- wrapped his own hand around mine and took the lead, wiping my thumb against the tip of him.

He held his hand out and I gently laid my small, idle hand in his.

He led my hand towards his balls and I bit my lip, feeling the ache between my legs intensify at the erotic sounds coming from his mouth while he pleasured himself with my hands.

I heard my name fall from his lips and I instinctively started to move my hands on my own. He let his hands fall to his sides and I continued to touch him- just as he showed me.

My hands, moving on their own accord, wrapped a little tighter around his base, and I bent down, but then paused, as if I would be doing something wrong.

Just as I looked up to seek his approval, I heard his chuckle, "Go ahead," he said in a deep voice.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my lips around him. Sensing I needed direction, he helped me out.

His voice sounded shaky, but controlled, "Move your head up and down slowly, or else you might gag," wow, that sounds appealing, "don't be afraid to use your tongue. Use your teeth, _lightly,_"

I took another breath around him and slowly dipped my head down, tilting my head to what felt like an awkward position so that I could take most of him into my mouth. He groaned in appreciation and threaded his fingers through my hair.

I lifted my head up and took another breath, pressing my tongue against him. I heard him sigh and start to massage my scalp.

After doing that a few times I felt his balls tighten in my hand and I took a moment to figure out what it meant before Edward grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away from him. I fell back onto the bed.

He growled at me and looked at me with intense eyes, "If you want to be properly fucked, Isabella, we aren't going to get there if you keep touching me like that."

I felt his words go straight to my core, but then I processed what he was saying, "So I was okay?" I asked hopefully.

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

He leaned over me, his arm brushing across my breasts, causing me to buck my hips towards him. This wasn't lost on him and he smirked while opening a drawer and taking out a foil wrapper. I watched with dark eyes as he ripped open the package with his teeth and deftly slid it on himself with one hand.

I was thankful and jealous that he had so much practice doing that.

"This is going to hurt a bit," he cooed down at me. I held onto his arm muscles, trusting him to take the lead. He bent his head down and kissed me with intended slowness, obviously the kind of guy that rips of the band aid as I soon learned.

He pounded into me so hard it felt like someone just hit me with a battering ram.

My mouth opened wider than I thought capable, along with my eyes, and I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Shit…" I said, feeling the urge to shove him out of me and run away.

I looked at his face, and realized how hard he was trying to keep still for me. I could see the pleasure written all over his face and I felt the same tightening sensation that I felt before when he was touching me.

An involuntary moan escaped me, and Edward analyzed my face and, judging that I was ready, let out a relieved gust of air and pulled out of me, only to slam back in. I whimpered his name again. This was unlike anything I'd ever felt before and I could barely handle it.

"Edwa… I… oh, fuck…" I cried out at the sensations he was provoking from me. He leaned down to attach his lips to mine, conveying the same sensuality that I felt down there.

I felt myself making embarrassing mewling sounds, and I felt him start to shake.

"Jesus Christ," he hissed when I got close, my walls constricting around him. He looked into my eyes with a fierce expression and brought his hand in between us to flick my clit.

I gasped his name and started to scream when I felt my second orgasm hit me. It wasn't long after that he came, and he kept plunging into me until our orgasms died down. I felt him collapse on the bed next to me, and I hadn't fully gotten my vision back yet. I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath.

"Worth it?" I heard him ask.

I peeked my eyes open to look at him, and by the look on his face, he knew full well how I felt about it.

I blushed when I realized I'd been lying on his bed, smiling like a maniac for the last several minutes. I was surprised to find that he was already fully dressed, contentedly staring down at my satisfied, naked form. Somehow finding it in me to be embarrassed, I pulled his covers over me.

He rolled his eyes and offered me my clothes. I knew that this was his way of dismissing me. I flushed and tried to change as smoothly as possible, still a little shaky from our past activities.

Once I was finished, I stood up from his bed and took the first step to leave, but felt a hand on my arm.

He turned me around and crashed his lips to mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. My eyes rolled back into my head slightly and I moaned before he released me with a wink, opening the door for me to leave.

"Bye, Bella."

BEBE

_**When's the next party you're having? **_

I asked Rose the next day. I was determined to show everyone up with my impressive conquest, as was my plan the entire time.

_**Um… I'm going to one tonight, but I didn't think you'd want to come. You aren't much of a party person…**_

And she was right. It surprised me that she actually remembered something about me.

_**Can I come?**_

Yeah, it was pathetic to invite yourself to a party, but this was my plan and I wasn't about to stop it.

_**Sure. Alice's house, 8 o' clock. Bring some booze if you have any.**_

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath before I left the house, ready to wow everyone with my new experience.

Before I knew it, it was 8 and I was knocking on Alice's door. The door whirled open.

"I'm so glad you could-" she started off, sounding sober, but then she sounded disappointed, "Oh… hey, Bella. Come on in," she said.

I blushed at my obviously unwelcome greeting and went inside to where most of the girls were congregated.

They all took one glance at me, but then kept talking. Surprise, surprise, they were talking about sex.

Jessica decided to play the bitch again, "Wait, guys, Bella's here, we should talk about something more _appropriate _for her…" she said, rolling her eyes.

I glared at her, "Actually," I started to contradict her, "I'm-" I started, but then I stopped.

From the beginning, what this was about was getting my virginity taken away and then rubbing it in Jessica's face, but looking back, everything seemed more personal- like I shouldn't be broadcasting it to the world. Like it could be my little secret.

I smiled fondly, "Never mind."

**This oneshot is brought to you in part by mint chocolate chip gum, MWC, Spanish class, and Ms. Jessica Cullen. **

**MWC- **Veeeeery nice... ;)

**REVIEW!**


End file.
